


johnny would call this a "dork-to-the-max situation" and he'd be right

by whytho



Category: Paranatural (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, like this is fanfic but there is fanfic in it, uhhhhhh fanfic?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5619364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whytho/pseuds/whytho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>isaac o'connor, in case you weren't aware, is a huge nerd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	johnny would call this a "dork-to-the-max situation" and he'd be right

**Author's Note:**

> okay yeah i'm trash but do you know who else is? isaac. that's a fact. 
> 
> and yeah i regret this, much like how i regret doing anything.

Isaac hunched over the computer in the Activity Club’s room. He glanced behind him, on the off chance Isabel came back from patrol,and began to type. His hands started to fly across the keyboard. Within a few seconds, they fell into a rhythm. Sentences were formed, poetry was created, the occasional typo was made. Excitement bubbled up inside Isaac as he began to understand: this would be his last great work of art in middle school, his crowning glory that would remain forever immortalized in a hidden copy of the school newspaper. 

Isaac had realized two months ago that he would be graduating soon- leaving behind Mayview Middle School and the Activity Club- (of course, Isabel insisted that they could form another club, but still. It would probably have a storage closet as its base) and he despaired. He would be leaving this school and its memories forever. He would be leaving behind not just a clubroom with a computer he could access every day, but also Mr. Spender and his fans in seventh grade. He needed to create something that would show his presence here: something for the people to remember him by.

Isaac finished the paragraph and cracked his knuckles.This fanfic could be given to Suzy by tomorrow if he wrote quickly enough. HIs plot line was a bit complicated (how was he going to end the alien backstory, he wondered) but when he was done, it would be worthy of a place on the shelf in the library reserved for student works. It would be a work of art! A masterpiece worthy of-

His thoughts were interrupted by an, “Um, Isaac.” 

Isaac jumped out of his chair and faced Max. Max, who was thought was taking a shift at his store and therefore wouldn’t be in the clubroom. Uh-oh.

Hands fidgeting in the air, Isaac attempted to cover up the computer screen with his body. It, as to be expected, didn’t really work.

“Ohoho, Max,” he chuckled nervously, “What a surprise! I- I thought you were working! But, uh, how’ve you been doing lately, my man?”

“Uh, Isaac, you’re acting weird,” Max said, trying to peer around Isaac. “Weirder than normal, I mean. What’re you doing?”

Isaac’s heartbeat quickened. “Well, you see,” he stammered, “I was just… reading this story. That Johnny sent to me. Yup, Johnny sent it to me.” 

Max eyes narrowed. “Isaac, you do know that Johnny has said approximately three words to you over the course of half a semester.”

Isaac felt the computer press against his back. “Yes.”

“And you do know that you can’t send a person a word document.”

Isaac prayed for an escape. “Yes.”

“And you do know that Johnny doesn’t even have a email account to send you something.”

Isaac heard footsteps outside the club room. Either that, or he was hallucinating from lack of air. He gulped down another mouthful of oxygen. Max loomed ever closer. “Yes.”

The clubroom door banged open. “Max!” Suzy said, looking delighted to see her favorite victim. She glanced at Isaac, the computer behind him, and Max the sniffer dog, and guessed the situation in about two seconds. 

“Ah, Max, you’re just the man I need! Tell me, do you know how Mr. Garcia managed…” She ushered him away from Isaac, talking all the while.

Glancing behind her, she winked. Isaac shakily finger-gunned her. Thank goodness for Suzy, he thought. Or maybe thank something that wasn’t goodness.

Legs weak, he collapsed in his chair and slowly spinned around to the computer to face the computer. He clapped his hands together before resting them on the keyboard, and began to churn some stuff out.

Despite his heart residing in his throat, Isaac managed to write another five paragraphs on his coffee-shop shenanigans before the door slammed open again. 

Once again, Isaac jumped up from his chair and attempted to cover up the computer screen. Once again, it didn’t really work. 

“Isaac!” Johnny crowed. Isaac was half surprised that he had remembered his name, but more surprised that he didn’t notice Isaac trying to hide his fanfic with his body.

“Uh, yes?”

“Listen, Isaac, d’ya know where Max is? I need him for- uh, something.”

Isaac’s heart started beating a little faster. “You need him for something, huh?” he asked carefully, trying his best to sound casual. “What for?”

Johnny froze, then went slightly pink. “Just, uh, stuff. Why does it matter to you? And- what are you hiding?”

“Just, um, some stuff I’m working on.”

Both looked at the corners of the room in silence.

The door flew open yet again, this time revealing Johnny’s friends. “Johnny, we mighta said that we were gonna fight the West Hill kids at four, and we might now have three minutes to meet them in front of the corner store on the middle of the hill,” the one with the scar yelled, before they sprinted down the hallway, yelling at the top of their lungs

“Well then,” Johnny said, sprinted out the door after them.

“Wait!” Isaac cried.

Johnny stopped and slowly turned around. “Yeah, dork-a-lord?”

Isaac coughed and leaned against his chair. “It’s just- you said you were gonna fight them at the corner store?” Johnny narrowed his eyes and nodded.

“Go inside if you need ice afterwards,” he said. “Not- not that you will! Just... the people there- they’re pretty nice. Might try to break up your fight, though.”

Isaac’s heart pounded in his chest. Would it work? Could he set people up in real life?

Johnny, eyes still narrowed, nodded again. “Yeah,” he said, still rather distrustful, before running down the hallway. 

Isaac sighed, and turned back to his fanfic. With eager fingers, he began to type again. 

_The dark haired boy looked up, with an expression that on his face that would probably make puppies melt or make several hetereo-sexuals completely into him. (Only Johnny couldn't atctually see it because the coffee shop's storeroom was really dark.) “Johnny,” Max said, in a voice that was really quiet, “You’re telling me that you’re a- a spy?” Johnny nodded, deep golden eyes overcome with a very strong feeling of sadness and also love. “Yes” he said. max sobbed a tiny bit and turned away, covering his very beautiful face with both of his hands. “Then I have to tell you something too” he cried. “I’m also a spy just like you!”_

It would be his masterpiece.

**Author's Note:**

> have i told you about the ex-spies where one of them's an alien coffee-shop au's isaac writes about max and johnny? yeah it's a thing. 
> 
> also: if max and johnny end up together after max breaks up his fight (don't fight in front of a potential bf's house, johnny!) that will be Isaac's crowning achievement at Mayview Middle School. it will not be one of his numerous fanfic, it will be that. the only person who don't realize it are isaac and violet, cause she thinks they've been dating since before some of the stuff that happened in the cafeteria.


End file.
